Moon Knight (616)
"''Listen. Where you're going? Tell your friends. Tell everyone you meet. You tell them all. When you see me coming? Run." Summary Born in Chicago, Illinois, '''Marc Spector is a Jewish-American rabbi's wayward son. As an adult, Spector had been a heavyweight boxer before becoming a U.S. Marine, afterwards he left the United States military to become a mercenary. He later becomes a strong and skilled combatant and befriends the Frenchpilot Jean-Paul DuChamp, whom he affectionately calls "Frenchie". While working for the African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt, the group stumbles upon an archaeological dig whose crew includes Dr. Peter Alraune and his daughter Marlene. The dig had uncovered an ancient temple where artifacts included a statue of the Egyptian moon god Khonshu. Intent on looting the dig, Bushman kills Dr. Alraune. In response to Alraune's murder, Spector challenges Bushman to personal combat and is defeated by Bushman and left to die in the sub-zero temperatures of the desert night. The Egyptians who worship the ancient gods find Spector and carry him to their temple. Helpless before the statue of Khonshu, Spector's heart stops. Khonshu appears to him in a vision, offering Spector a second chance at life if he becomes the god's avatar on Earth. Spector awakens, wraps himself with the silver shroud that covers Khonshu's statue, and again confronts Bushman. He defeats Bushman and returns to America with Marlene Alraune, Frenchie, and the statue of Khonshu. Deciding to become a crimefighter, Spector creates a silver cloaked costume, based on the silver shroud, and becomes Moon Knight aka "The Fist of Khonshu". After his return to the United States, Spector invests the money that he had accumulated as a mercenary and develops a small fortune. To distance himself from his mercenary past, he creates the identity of millionaireentrepreneur Steven Grant, using this identity to purchase a spacious estate. To remain in contact with the street and criminal element, he also creates the identity of taxicab driver Jake Lockley and has acquired civilian allies such as Bertrand Crawley and Gena Landers and her sons. In the character's first appearance, the criminal organization the Committee supplies Marc Spector with the name Moon Knight, his costume and weapons (using silver) to hunt down Jack Russell. In Los Angeles, Moon Knight captures the Werewolf for the Committee, but then frees him and halts the Committee's plans, fighting Russell again.14He battles Conquer Lord,15 teams up with Spider-Man to fight Cyclone,16 and fights Lupinar,17 and his brother Randall, the Hatchet-Man.18 His origin of being "created by The Committee" is explained as a ruse set up by Frenchie so Marc can shut the Committee down.19 He then encounters the Midnight Man20 and returns to Chicago to prevent the poisoning of its water supply by a group called the Werewolves,21 encounters Morpheus22 and teams with Daredevil to fight the Jester.23 It is around this time that he first encounters Stained Glass Scarlet.24Later, he battled the Werewolf once again,25battled Bora, and met the X-Men, the Fantastic Four,26 and Doctor Strange.27 '"Character Name" or "Name of First Form" *Insert Infobox if multiple forms* Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intellligence Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Powers, Abilities, and Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Respect Threads, Links, and References Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Street